


Valentines Day

by Moonscar



Series: The Forbidden Avenger Chatroom [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Baking, Brotherly Bonding, Caramel, Chatting & Messaging, Chocolate, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gender-Fluid Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gifs and Memes, Humor, Loneliness, M/M, Non-binary character, Precious Peter Parker, Short Vacations, Sibling Bonding, Texting, Vacations, chat room, chatroom fic, innuendos, text fic, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS: a lot of people call this holiday 'v-day'CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS: which has a completely other meaning to itIronPopTartMan: i can feel your lenny face across the room, stop that-CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS: just saying-





	Valentines Day

**Spider-Burrito** : IT'S VALENTINES DAY

 **IronPopTartMan** : and you have school, so go before you're late!

 **IronPopTartMan** : and don't forget to grab your lunch on the way out like the other 16 times!

 **Spider-Burrito** : got it! thanks mr.stark! also, don't forget that i'm going to aunt may's this weekend!

 **IronPopTartMan** : yeah, yeah, just get to school

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : so what are you guys doing for the day?

 **SheBeSneaky** : aren't you supposed to be making a romantic breakfast in bed for your wife?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : yeah, but she woke up before me so i didn't get the chance to do that for her

 **CaptainMotherHen** : how long are you staying there again?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : a whole week, since i don't get to see my kids or wife often- thought valentines day would be a good excuse to come and visit them. i miss them so much, you know? work just doesn't afford for me to see them often enough, and for their own safety as well

 **CaptainMotherHen** : I think I can understand that a bit

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : anyways, enough about me being mushy about my wife and kids, what are you guys doing for valentines day?

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Well me and Buck are gonna go out to the park and maybe go out of the city and stay out for 2 or 3 days.

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : to get your sexy times on? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **CaptainMotherHen** : N o

 **CaptainMotherHen** : To go to a bit of a more rural place to go one dates and stuff, since Bucky doesn't like the larger crowds in the city. It also reminds us both of how it used to be, which is sort of nice

 **Mr.Jesus** : putting aside all of the homophobia and the fact that all our pals our dead

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Of course, putting that aside

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : if that isn't the definition of 'there are two types of people' i don't know what is

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Anyways-

 **CaptainMotherHen** : This means we'll be gone by 3 pm or something of the sort

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Anyways, are any of you doing something special, except for my boyfriend and Clint, obviously

 **IronPopTartMan** : i'll mostly just laze around worrying about when Underoo's would come back, since he has something after school

 **FalconsAreCool** : Peter's dating someone?

 **IronPopTartMan** : nope, just going out with his friends to have some fun. 

CaptainMotherHen: Hopefully not going out to drink, right?

 **IronPopTartMan** : jesus, have more faith in the kid would you? of course i entertained the thought, but i trust the kid enough to not do anything rash.

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Just asking

 **IronPopTartMan** : hm

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : i just realized

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : a lot of people call this holiday 'v-day'

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : which has a completely other meaning to it

 **IronPopTartMan** : i can feel your lenny face across teh face, stop that-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : just saying-

 **IronPopTartMan** : i didn't need to know that anyways

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : well, i deemed it important enough to say

 **IronPopTartMan** : omg

**Spider-Burrito** : i'm so annoyed

 **Spider-Burrito** : because there are so many people in the school today neglecting their friends to be with their boyfriend or girlfriend that they got a week earlier.

 **Spider-Burrito** : like i understand that you want to spend time with your lover and all

 **Spider-Burrito** : but i always thought that valentines day was the day for love, right?

 **Spider-Burrito** : like, yeah that can mean romantic love, but it can also be platonic love, or love for your family

 **Spider-Burrito** : and it's okay to have a day just to shower your loved ones in love

 **Spider-Burrito** : but i would think it wouldn't just be your lover, you know?

 **Spider-Burrito** : idk maybe it's just me

 **Spider-Burrito** : ah the bell rang gotta go-

**CoolScienceBro** : Tony I need your help here in the kitchen- 

 **IronPopTartMan** : which kitchen?

 **CoolScienceBro** : The one on my floor

 **IronPopTartMan** : okay

 **IronPopTartMan** : what for?

 **CoolScienceBro** : I made a mess of caramel and chocolate...

 **IronPopTartMan** : you're a scientist, how did that even happen

 **CoolScienceBro** : Wel I can't exactly just suck up chocolate into a pipette, can I?

 **IronPopTartMan** : point taken

 **IronPopTartMan** : be there in a couple minutes

 **CoolScienceBro** : I've got blue berries

 **IronPopTartMan** : be there in 20 seconds

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : god speed

 **CoolScienceBro** : When did you enter the chat?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : just  to text that

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : bye!

 **CoolScienceBro** : Bye?

 **CoolScienceBro** : Oh shoot I hear the door slamming open gotta go before Tony eats them all-

**Spider-Burrito** : since when do you do baking dr.banner?

 **CoolScienceBro** : Um, since I was a teenager?

 **CoolScienceBro** : Baking is just a different form of science, and in my opinion, a lot more fun that cooking-

 **Spider-Burrito** : could i join you sometimes?

 **CoolScienceBro** : I mean, sure? I don't bake as often as Bucky does though

 **Spider-Burrito** : oh oh! we could all bake together?!

 **Spider-Burrito** : i mean, if you guys are okay with that

 **Mr.Jesus:** i'm fine with it

 **CoolScienceBro** : I'm also fine with it

 **Spider-Burrito** : then it's settled! =D

 **Spider-Burrito** : mj is giving me _the look_ oops gotta go eat before she shoves it down my throat, bye!

 **CoolScienceBro** : Okay? I need to go help Tony to melt the chocolate before he burns it-

 **CoolScienceBro** : Again

 **Mr.Jesus** : i need to pack some stuff for the next few days- 

 **CoolScienceBro** : Okay, good luck with that

 **Mr.Jesus** : thanks

**Spider-Burrito** : oh btw tony i'm gonna drop by to grab tess later

 **IronPopTartMan** : okay, just be back around 6 okay?

 **Spider-Burrito** : okay! anyways, going to my last class so good bye! see you later

 **IronPopTartMan** : see you later kid

**MischievousSnek** : brother get away from my bedroom door or i will stab you

 **PopTartLover** : No you won't

 **MischievousSnek** : don't test me-

 **PopTartLover** : Come on! Today is the day to show how much you care for your loved ones- You're my sibling, therefore I want to show you how much I care for you!

 **MischievousSnek** : and how do you plan on doing that?

 **PopTartLover** : By bringing you to a knife throwing club near by?

 **IronPopTartMan** : i cannot believe you're encouraging them oh my god-

 **MischievousSnek** : ...

 **MischievousSnek** : let me put some makeup on and i'll be out

 **PopTartLover** : =D Thank you!

 **MischievousSnek** : yeah, yeah, whatever

**FalconsAreCool** : Well now that the two siblings are off to do knife throwing, and probably get someone murdered

 **FalconsAreCool** : What do we do now?

 **IronPopTartMan** : i'm getting sick of even looking at chocolate ugh

 **FalconsAreCool** : That doesn't answer anything-

 **IronPopTartMan** : it means come and help us bake more chocolates

 **FalconsAreCool** : I mean, sure?

 **FalconsAreCool** : You guys have been baking for how many hours?

 **IronPopTartMan** : to many

 **FalconsAreCool** : How much food are you making anyways?

 **IronPopTartMan** : enough sweets to feed the entirety of america

 **FalconsAreCool** : So in other words

 **FalconsAreCool** : You currently only have enough to feed Steve?

 **IronPopTartMan** : basically

 **FalconsAreCool** : Okay then, prepare an apron because I'm coming-

**Spider-Burrito** : okay! i've got her, see you at 6 mr.stark!

 **IronPopTartMan** : see you then kiddo

 **CaptainMotherHen** : And with that we'll be off

 **IronPopTartMan** : how long will the two of you be gone?

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Between 3 and 5 days

 **IronPopTartMan** : well, hope you two have a good time

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Yeah, thanks

 **CaptainMotherHen** : See you in a couple days

 **IronPopTartMan** : yeah

**IronPopTartMan** : i have never been more thankful more dishwashers...

 **IronPopTartMan** : i would have died of old age by the time we finished cleaning all of that

 **CoolScienceBro** : It's saved me so many times, you have no idea

 **FalconsAreCool** : I was only here for the last hour or two and I can agree wholeheartedly

 **FalconsAreCool** : And I barely bake or cook

 **FalconsAreCool** : Anyways, I'm gonna bounce and go do some training, so you guys

 **CoolScienceBro** : Goodbye

 **IronPopTartMan** : hm

****

**~~~~Spider-Burrito** : guys omg look

 **Spider-Burrito** : [adorable puppo](https://66.media.tumblr.com/597f61dd9f86dc8d5dd7772f6e1b32b6/tumblr_p36rgzxlhI1wa0e1fo2_r1_250.gif)

 **Spider-Burrito** : look at how adorable she is

 **MischievousSnek** : i see two adorable puppy's in that picture

 **Spider-Burrito** : ...

 **Spider-Burrito** : [how dare you](https://media.giphy.com/media/UUhfoCHF60Gys/giphy.gif) 

 **MischievousSnek** : hmm, anyways, back to these shiny knives

 **PopTartLover** : They haven't killed anyone yet, so I'm holding on hope it will last

 **Spider-Burrito** : don't jink yourself mr.thor

 **PopTartLover** : What is a jinx?

 **Spider-Burrito** : when you say something is going well, or surprised that something hasn't happened yet, then that exact thing happens

 **PopTartLover** : Ah, I see, then I shall make sure to not do the jinx

 **PopTartLover** : Anyways, I must go! Goodbye

 **Spider-Burrito** : goodbye!

 **IronPopTartMan** : wait kid

 **IronPopTartMan** : are those... deadpool and tony stark figurines in the back?

 **Spider-Burrito** : ...

 **Spider-Burrito** : what are you talking about?

 **Spider-Burrito** : oh look ned just got out the jumanji cd oops gotta go

 **IronPopTartMan** : no one uses cd's these days!

 **IronPopTartMan** : omg

 **IronPopTartMan** : i can't believe him

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : but you still care for him

 **IronPopTartMan** : yeah, kid is to precious to not care for

 **IronPopTartMan** : also when did you get here?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : [*shrug*](http://www.stickpng.com/assets/images/580b585b2edbce24c47b29f6.png) 

 **IronPopTartMan** : unbelievable

 **IronPopTartMan** : anyways, have a fun time ya'll

****

_**IronPopTartMan >>> CoolScienceBro** _

**IronPopTartMan** : hey, could you please swing by?

 **CoolScienceBro** : Feeling lonely?

 **IronPopTartMan** : ... yeah, a bit

 **CoolScienceBro** : I'll bring the weighted blankets and pillows and we can watch movies, does that sound good?

 **IronPopTartMan** : that sounds good

 **IronPopTartMan** : if we get bored we can always move to the lab

 **CoolScienceBro** : Of course

 **IronPopTartMan** : thanks bruce

 **CoolScienceBro** : Welcome tony

 

**Author's Note:**

> Got this out on Valentines Day! Really proud of that fact- XD (It's 9:16 pm where I'm at, but still Valentines Day)
> 
> I'm a bit disheartened since I got all of my friends gifts and none of them said thanks (except for like, 2) but it's fine! I don't give gifts to get anything in return, I just would have appreciated a bit of acknowledgement ^^; Eh, it's fine
> 
> I'm also a bit sad that Rhodey and Nat aren't mentioned in this chapter
> 
> Anyways! I hope you like the bit of different dynamic in this chapter! I understand it isn't a whole family as usual, but I think it shows they all still have their separate lives 
> 
> Please leave a comment! I adore reading them and replying to them! =D


End file.
